fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lemmykoopa24's Randomized Wars
Lemmykoopa24's Randomized Wars is a Fighting game for the Nintendo GameCube and the sixth entry in the LK24 series. As the name suggests, players fight using completely random objects, weapons and armor that is chosen before the match. All the items are very random and the stuff you get is unpredictable. Story One day, LK24 and Cosmic were finishing up a large machine. Cosmic had fixed the antenna and LK24 had just finished screwing in the last bolt. They gazed upon their master piece and looked at it proudly. They were just leaving when Cosmic saw something in the corner of his eye. It was a small, clock-like device that was much bigger than a clock. Cosmic tucked it away into his cloak and followed LK24 out. When Cosmic caught up to LK24, he showed him the device he had found. He pressed a button on the machine and it jumped out of Cosmic's hand. It spun around and a strange, blue ray shoot out of it's top. It scanned the two of them and then it stopped flashing. It then started bouncing around and flying through the air crazily and then 6 pictures flashed rapidly over it's screen. They moved too fast to count. Then, all at once, 6 objects shot out of it. They objects were a giant ham, spiky shoes, a viking helmet, armor, a sword and a purple hammer. LK24 and Cosmic looked at each other and then grinned. They each picked up 3 of the 6 things and started having a fight with them. They were into the heat of the battle when Esarbee came in and asked what all the ruckus was about. The machine then scanned Esarbee and 3 items rapidly flashed across the screen and shot towards Esarbee. The objects were an abnormally large corn, a leopard and a wooly coat. Esarbee picked up the corn, got on the leopard and put on the wooly coat. Then Esarbee joined the fight. They all battled for half an hour before it disappeared. "Lets do it again!" cried LK24. "But this time, lets get everyone to battle with us!" The 3 of them rushed off to find some more players. Gameplay & Controls Gameplay is simple. You walk around 3-D environments and fight each other with 3 random objects. All characters have the same stats, but they are more likely to get certain things and some things have their color scheme. *Control Stick - Move. *A Button - Jump/Hover. *B Button - Attack with item/animal. Hold for Lock-on Rush Attack. *Y Button - Swap items if you have more than one. *X Button - Guard. Characters *Lemmykoopa24 *Cosmic *Esarbee *Dupmal *Sweetster* *Harley B. Koopa* *Tommy the Penguin *Cyber Koopa *Commander Nova *Harp* *Haiku* *Akami* *Luko* *Iron the Fox *Poison Master* Items Hitting *Giant Ham *Giant Corn *Purple Hammer *Blue Hammer *Polka-Dot Hammer *Hammer *Sword *Scythe *Heavy Textbook *Water Jug *Full Water Jug *Pot *Pan *Rake *Shovel *Mop Shooting *Spitball *Shotgun *Scepter *Portable Cannon *BB Gun Throwing *Shuriken *Shoe *Boot *Steel Toe Boot *Burger Animals *Leopard *Rhino *Giant Chicken *Behemoth *T-Rex *Komodo Dragon *Dragon *Giant Lobster with Laser Vision Armor *Armor *Wooly Coat *2 Boots *Viking Helmet Additional Equipment *Flying Shoes *Tattoo *Disguise Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series) Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Fighting Games